1. Field
The following description relates to a radio frequency switch circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of wireless communications technology, the ability to undertake communications using multiple communications standards has been provided in a single device. For example, the latest mobile communication terminals, which may support communications using standards such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS), long term evolution (LTE), or similar standards, may support increasing numbers of bands to provide a user with the ability to handle increased data traffic and to improve device versatility.
A radio frequency switch (RF switch) may be used to support a plurality of bands. The radio frequency switch may change signal transmission and signal reception paths to a frequency band to be used among available several bands. By taking these steps, the radio frequency switch adapts to a particular band or bands and allows a device to adopt an approach that is appropriate for a desired communication session.
In this case, the RF switch is required to decrease insertion loss and increase a 1 dB gain compression point (P1 dB) when the RF switch is in a transmission mode. Further, the RF switch is required to decrease a noise figure when it is in a reception mode. In addition, as a large number of frequency bands are present and an interval between the frequencies becomes significantly small, linearity characteristics in RF switches, such as inter-modulation distortion (IMD) characteristics, have been increasing in importance.